yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Kamurocho
Kamurocho ( , Kamuro-cho, lit. Kamuro District) is the primary setting of the ''Yakuza'' series. It is modeled after Kabukicho, the real-life entertainment and redlight district of Tokyo. Kamurocho is home to the Dojima Family, a Tojo Clan subsidiary. As Tojo Clan territory, the district is often the setting of large and small-scale disputes between the Tojo Clan and their rivals such as the Omi Alliance, as well as intra-clan conflicts between subsidiary Tojo families. The Millennium Tower, a skyscraper landmark at the center of Kamurocho, was constructed by the Dojima Family and is a symbol of the Tojo Clan's power in the district. When not pursuing the main story, Kiryu can explore, shop, and even unwind at various locales dotted throughout the city. The specific businesses and activities available change from game to game, as like a real-life city, Kamurocho changes over the course of the series, with various businesses moving in and out of the district over the years. Such businesses include, but are not limited to sports facilities, pawn shops, hostess clubs, a strip club, bars, and restaurants. Each game also features substories set within Kamurocho. In these missions, the player can aid those in despair realise their otherwise impossible dreams, or to simply socialise and bond with the residents to better understand how and why they chose to eke out a living within the city, in spite of the dangers, suffering, and hardships that arose from its omnipresent vice. Notable Locations *Serena: A bar on Tenkaichi Street. *Stardust: A host club located across the street from Serena. *Millennium Tower: A skyscraper at the heart of Kamurocho. *Theater Square: A public square home to various shopping and entertainment businesses. *Hotel District: A district of hotels in northwest Kamurocho. The Yoshida Batting Center is one of its prominent fixtures. *West Park: A large city park located in northeast Kamurocho home to a homeless encampment and the entrance to the subterranean gambling and pleasure den Purgatory. Most of West Park is demolished after the original Yakuza /Yakuza Kiwami takes place to make room for the Kamurocho Hills office tower; a large office complex built by Goro Majima's construction company. *Shangri-La: A soapland located on the corner of E Taihei Boulveard and N Senryo Avenue. *Champion District: A labyrinthine area of old ramshackle bar and cafe buildings. *Little Asia: A ghetto for Chinese and other mainland Asian immigrants, which is later redeveloped in'' Yakuza 6.'' *Bar Tender: A bar on Taihei Boulevard. Trivia * In Yakuza 6, most of northeast Kamurocho is inaccessible north of Shichifuku Street and east of the Hotel District. The Champion District is also inaccessible. The development team could not recreate the whole of Kamurocho in the new Dragon Engine built for Yakuza 6 in the time allotted for development. The second game made using the Dragon Engine, Yakuza Kiwami 2, once again features the entire Kamurocho map, although the Champion District is smaller than before. * In the first Yakuza game, Kiryu could watch an advertisement depicting a mahjong game in progress if he stood in the right place around Theater Square. Kiryu himself cannot play mahjong in the original game, but it is an available minigame in the remake. * Kamurocho is the setting of the Black Panther series and Judgment, both of which are spin-offs of the main Yakuza series, but do not feature any recurring characters from the main series. Gallery Yakuza 2 Screenshot8 yakuza2 8398952182 o.jpg Yakuza 3 Wallpaper3 yakuza3 8387595588 o.jpg Yakuza 5 Yakuza5 kamurochoday mobile 8387524710 o.jpg Yakuza5 kamurochonight mobile 8386439353 o.jpg Yakuza5 kamurochoday pc 8387525900 o.jpg Yakuza5 kamurochonight pc 8386440357 o.jpg Yakuza5 kamurochoday vita 8386439971 o.jpg Yakuza5 kamurochonight vita 8386439527 o.jpg Yakuza: Dead Souls WP type01 1920kamuro.jpg Category:Locations Category:Kamurocho Category:Yakuza 0 Locations Category:Yakuza Locations Category:Yakuza Kiwami Locations Category:Yakuza 2 Locations Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Locations Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Locations Category:Judgment Locations Category:Tokyo